


Perfect

by arawen898



Series: Of Interrupted Weddings And Passionate Country Retreats [2]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arawen898/pseuds/arawen898
Summary: Sequel to "My Bride". Sam and Cait retreat to his country house after a very emotional day.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and the title was inspired by this lovely video made by the talented @the-sassynach (Tumblr):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1AWBN3XT-4
> 
> This is the second part of what will now become a trilogy, I originally planned for it to be just two but then I got another idea that I hopefully will go through with. As usual don't forget to rate, share and review. I don't own the people in the story, they are only owned by themselves and should so be. Rating on this one? N.S.F.W :) Happy reading!

Perfect

 

 

Sam and Cait were on their way to Sam's country house which took about ninety minutes to reach by car from Glasgow. Finally they could leave everything behind for a week at least, then they would go back and explain more in detail why things turned out the way they did. 

 

When they had arrived at the church people were, of course, shocked to see Sam coming in with her and Tony. They had quickly explained that the wedding was off and that they had decided to be true to themselves and be with the partners they loved. It would be safe to say that everyone were looking at them like they had gone mad. Afterwards they had collected their families and closest friends and told them that they would be gone for a week and that they wanted privacy. No phone calls unless it was absolutely necessary. They then asked them to tell the rest of the people invited and that they would tell in time. 

 

Afterwards they thanked Tony for his help and then went separate ways. Sam and Cait decided to go to his country house right away after picking up stuff from their respective homes that they would need for the time away, such as clothes and hygienic articles. Cait also washed all the makeup from her face. She had wanted to change into more comfortable clothes but Sam insisted that she would continue to wear the wedding dress and the shoes. Why, he didn't tell. 

 

The car ride went on smoothly, when they had been driving halfway it started raining and it was pattering against the car windows. Not long after they drove off Cait fell asleep and no wonder, it had been an exhausting and not to say emotional day for her with lots of unexpected turns. Sam let her sleep, he would let her sleep the whole evening if she wanted to. These days were for rest and recovery and there would be plenty of time for them to do the things they wanted. 

 

As Sam remembered what had happened back at her house earlier that day, he smiled to himself. She had let him in in more ways than one and admitted that she still loved him. He looked forward to being intimate with her again soon, but he wouldn't press her. Yes, this weekend was for reconciliation but he wanted her to be ready. Giving a relationship a new chance was a whole lot different than one passionate encounter on a table, he would give her all the time she needed. He cast a glance at her as she was sleeping beside him. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, he caressed her arm with the back of his fingers and mused in her beauty. She was his now, and he promised himself that he would do everything it would take to be worthy of her. 

 

 

 

Cait woke up just before they arrived to the house. After feeling really tired when they set off she now felt refreshed.  

 

"For how long have I been sleeping?" She asked with a yawn. 

 

"Almost the whole ride. We will be there in a couple of minutes." 

 

"What time is it?" 

 

"Almost 5 PM. Look!" He pointed towards the distance. "You can see it over there." 

 

Said and done, a few minutes later they arrived at the house and Cait loved what she saw. It was a wooden house with big windows, a big garden and a nearby small lake. Behind it there was a small forest and the closest neighbor appeared to live maybe a few hundred yards away. It all had a very calming atmosphere and she really couldn't wait to make herself at home here. 

 

As soon as they had parked the car in front of the house Cait unfastened her seatbelt and opened her door but felt Sam's hand on her arm. "I'll get the bags, just wait a minute." He went out to get the bags out of the back of the car, he put them in front of the door to the house, unlocked it and opened it wide. Then he went back to the car and to Cait's side. "Are you coming?" He reached his hand out and she smiled as she took it. As soon as she had gotten out of the car Sam put one arm under her thighs and one arm around her back and lifted her up. She let out a shriek of surprise as he carried her to the door. 

 

"Is this why you wanted me to still have the dress on, so you could carry me over the threshold bridal style?" 

 

"I guess ye can say so, yes." He grinned and gave her a peck. "I have always wanted to do this." 

 

Then they went through the door and Cait giggled the very moment they crossed the threshold into the house. 

 

"Welcome!" he said in a grandiose way, making her outright laugh. "Make yerself at home. I hope ye will like it here." He put her down in the hallway but she continued to hold on to his shoulders. She searched out his mouth and gave him a long kiss. 

 

"Thank you, I am sure I will. It looks awesome!" 

 

They helped each other with taking in the bags. Suddenly Cait's stomach rumbled, she remembered that she hadn't eaten anything since lunch time today. 

 

"Ye sound hungry." Sam said, amused. " Want me to order some pizza? They have a delicious pizza restaurant ten minutes drive from here." 

 

"Sounds grand. I would like..." 

 

"Vegetarian, gluten free." 

 

"You know me still." 

 

"I have always known you, Balfe."  

 

He said her last name with a smirk in a way only he could. It made her teary eyed again although she didn't want to. She turned away from him and Sam noticed right away. 

 

"Hey, what is it?" He said as he put his hand on her shoulder. 

 

"I'm just... Thank you again for doing this, Sam. I am sorry." 

 

"Please, don't be. It's the least I could do for the woman I love." He embraced her from behind, placing a light kiss on her neck and she leaned back against him. Then her stomach rumbled again. "I think I better order this pizza now." 

 

Cait's tears changed quickly into a giggle. "I suppose so, seems like I will be starving otherwise." 

 

Sam ordered their food; vegetarian pizza with lemon flavored sparkling water for both. He asked her if she wanted to join him but she said she wanted to unpack some of her stuff and take a small tour around the house. When he had left she looked around and noticed that the furniture was very modern compared to the wooden architecture of the house. In connection to the hallway was the living room. A big, dark grey sofa stood by the big windows with several pillows in various shades of grey. In front of the sofa stood a small glass table and beside it two matching chairs. On the other side of the room was a big TV and on the walls were shelves with several films, books and also candles. After taking in the relaxing atmosphere Cait went to search for the bedroom to put her stuff there. She found it rather quickly down a small corridor and went in. What was before her made her feel instantly calm; a king sized double bed with wood posts, sheer white curtains that covered a large window and a small fire place in front of the bed. It was all very cozy. When she looked at the bed again she felt herself blush, thinking about what was going to happen there sooner or later. 

 

 

 

After putting her clothes in a closet, the next room Cait wanted to find was the bathroom. It was located next to the bedroom and in there was a big jacuzzi tub and when she saw it she gasped. This was certainly something she hadn't counted on. As she unpacked and organized her hygienic articles she took her bottle of ylang ylang essential oil and brought it to her nose. Inhaling the sweet scent she was happy that it was going to be of use. The whole room was of grey and white marble and the big basin was decorated with taps in silver, or it looked like silver, just like the jacuzzi. Above the basin was a big mirror that covered almost the entire wall. Everything was a stark contrast to the otherwise wooden architecture of the house. Further in was a rather simple shower and a door which led into a sauna. But before Cait had the chance to go there, she heard Sam call her name. 

 

"Cait?" 

 

"I am in the bathroom, coming!" She called back. Before leaving she cast a quick glance at herself in the mirror, seeing a happy woman who now was feeling better than ever. 

 

 

 

They ate sitting on the sofa, talking about various things like their new movies, their charities and also this house. 

 

“When did you buy this place?” Cait asked as she took a last, big bite of her pizza. 

 

“Summer last year. I needed something to do so why not buy a new house.” 

 

“But, you already have a house just outside Glasgow.” 

 

“Aye, this one’s smaller though. It’s also much calmer here, a perfect retreat when I need a few days’ rest.” he raised his eyebrow, “Or for kidnapping beautiful women.” 

 

She laughed and swatted him on his thigh. “So how many of your “conquests” have you taken here?” 

 

He suddenly got serious. “Do we have to talk about that?” 

 

When she saw his face she immediately regretted what she said. “Sorry.” 

 

“It’s alright. But if you really have to know: None.” He took her left hand in his right. “You are the only one I have brought here aside from family and friends.” 

 

Cait smiled and looked down, feeling a bit abashed. “I guess this makes me special then.” 

 

“Aye, more special than ye know.” He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. “Are you full?” 

   
“Yes, the pizza was delicious. Thank you so much Sam.” 

 

“You’re welcome.” He let go of her hand and went up to take the empty pizza boxes to the kitchen. As he went, she couldn’t help but look at his backside. She smirked when she thought about how good it looked without clothes and wondered whether it would look even better now. 

 

When Sam came back he took his phone from the table and went to a couple of speakers that were placed next to the TV.  

 

“What are you doing?” Cait asked. 

 

“Wait a few seconds.” He said as he connected his phone to the speakers. Soon the song “Perfect” by Ed Sheeran started playing. Sam went back to Cait and reached out his hand. 

 

“Dance with me?” 

 

Cait frowned. “Dance?” 

 

“Yes, please. Wouldn't want to rob the bride of her wedding dance at least.” 

 

Cait hesitated at first but finally she gave in. “Alright.” As soon as she took his hand, she smiled at him. 

 

Sam smiled back and they embraced, Cait resting her head on Sam’s shoulder, and started moving in tune with the song. 

 

 

 _Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_    
_Not knowing what it was_    
_I will not give you up this time_    
_But darling, just kiss me slow_    
_Your heart is all I own_    
_And in your_ _eyes_ _you're holding mine_    
   
_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_    
_With you between my arms_    
_Barefoot on the grass_    
_Listening to our favorite song_    
_When you said you looked a mess_    
_I whispered underneath my breath_    
_But you heard it,_    
_Darling, you look perfect tonight_  

 

 

They danced very close and caressed each other’s backs. Their eyes were closed as they swayed back and forth to the music, feeling nothing but the other. Sam kissed Cait’s hair and relished the soft feeling of it and its smell of honeysuckle. 

 

 

 _Well_ _, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_    
_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_    
_I found a love to carry more than just my secrets_    
_To carry love, to carry children of our own_  

 

 

Sam started to sing along, opening his eyes to look at the woman in his arms and she in turn opened hers. When he sang “I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know” she had tears in her eyes again. A single tear ran down her cheek and he removed it with his thumb.  

 

 

 _We are still kids but we're so in love_    
_Fighting against all odds_    
_I know we'll be alright this time_    
_Darling, just hold my hand_    
_Be my girl, I'll be your man_    
_I see my future in your eyes_  

 

 

Cait brought her right hand to his left cheek, touching the slight stubble before he turned his head and kissed her palm.  

 

 

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_    
_With you between my arms_    
_Barefoot on the grass_    
_Listening to our_ _favorite_ _song_    
_When I saw you in that_ _dress_    
_Looking so beautiful_    
_I don't deserve this_    
_Darling, you look perfect tonight_    
   
_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_    
_With you between my arms_    
_Barefoot on the grass_    
_Listening to our_ _favorite_ _song_    
_I have faith in what I see_    
_Now I know I have met an angel in person_    
_And she looks perfect_    
_I don't deserve this_    
_You look perfect tonight_  

 

 

Shortly after the song ended, they stopped moving. Cait had Sam’s waist in a firm hold and he ran his hands up and down her arms, slowly. Neither said a thing as they stood and just looked at one another. The only sounds being heard were their breaths and the rain that pattered against the windows.  

 

It was Cait who finally closed the distance between them, she kissed him slowly and nibbled on his lower lip until he kissed her back. He opened his mouth and traced her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. As she opened her mouth in return they kissed vigorously, tasting each other and Cait stood on her tip toes and threw her arms around Sam’s big shoulders. It felt like they lost track of time until they eventually broke the kiss for air. They were both breathing heavily and Cait finally broke the silence. 

 

“I want you.” 

 

“I want you.” Sam replied before kissing her deeply again. 

 

He moved his hands to under her arse and lifted her up so she could wrap her stocking clad legs around his waist. While still kissing her he tried to navigate to the bedroom. Luckily the door was open and they stumbled down on the bed making them break the kiss. Cait quickly removed Sam’s shirt with his help and then ran her hands over the newly exposed skin. She knew it made her sound vain, but she had missed his body. It was even bigger than before due to the increased exercise he had to endure for "Bloodshot".  She had missed his strong arms and the way they made her feel completely safe while embraced by him. The fact that it was very nice to look at didn't make things worse. 

 

As Cait settled back on the pillows, Sam came to rest between her legs, pulling up her dress so it was bundled around her hips. His mouth came back to hers and their tongues dueled in a heated dance. When his hand came in contact with the area between her legs he groaned into her mouth. Her knickers were soaked through and he dared to move them aside, tracing a finger along her bare pussy. “Mmm, so wet love.” He then hooked his fingers around the lacy fabric and started to remove them slowly, so slow that Cait bit her lower lip and bucked her hips in frustration. Sam just grinned and this made Cait kick him slightly in the side. As he proceeded to remove each one of her stockings he suddenly got serious, like he was unwrapping a precious gift with utmost care. Inch by inch of pale, soft skin revealed itself to him and when he was done he threw them away and touched her legs from her feet up to her thighs, parting them and groaned at the sight before him. She was slippery wet and he couldn’t wait to get inside her.  

 

Cait grabbed him and kissed him again before he kissed his way down her throat to her chest. With one hand he pushed down her dress so that her breasts were freed. Immediately he latched on to her right nipple with his mouth and his other hand was now massaging her sex, spreading the wetness before two fingers finally entered her. Cait cried out and arched her back, her hands pulling at his soft hair in an almost painful way. 

 

“Oh God, oh Sam!” 

 

“Ye’re so soft.” Sam mumbled against her now wet and hard nipple and moved to the other one, licking around her areola before taking it into his mouth. As his fingers moved in and out of her his palm pressed against her clit, making her whimper. “So tight and moist, canna wait to be inside ye.” 

 

Cait moved her hands to his cheeks and motioned for him to look at her. “Then don’t. Please Sam, I don’t want to wait any longer.” She moaned and reached for his zipper. He removed his fingers from her and with his assistance his pants, underwear and socks were off in no time. When Cait saw Sam’s very enlarged cock she couldn’t help but lick her lips, Sam noticed and smiled proudly. 

 

“Seems ye like what ye see.” 

 

Cait smirked and answered “Mm hm, very much.” before she grabbed him and stroked up and down, feeling the velvety hard texture and drawing several loud sighs from him. Before it became too much he removed her hand. “You continue to do that and I’m afraid I won’t last.” Bending down over her he wanted to remove the last barrier that prevented him from seeing her whole body; her dress. 

 

“How do ye remove this?” He panted searching for the zipper. 

 

“The back...” she could barely form any words as she lifted her back so he could reach around her. With a growl he pulled down the zipper and then forcefully pulled down her dress, almost ripping it in the process and threw it to the side. 

 

Finally, they were both completely naked and the feeling of skin against skin made them both feel like they were burning, each touch igniting a flame. Sam situated himself between her legs, his cock just inches from entering her. 

 

“You sure you want this?” 

 

She was moved with the way he wanted to be certain of her consent. He touched her lips with his thumb and she darted her tongue out to lick it. “Yes!” 

 

That was the only confirmation Sam needed. He grabbed himself and entered her with a powerful thrust. “Aaaahh!” Cait groaned as he filled her to the hilt, her inner walls stretching and accommodating to his big and throbbing sex. But it wasn’t uncomfortable, quite the opposite. He filled her in a way she hadn’t been in a very long time, both physically and emotionally. So many emotions went through her and all she could do was to hold on to him. 

 

“God! Cait!” Sam grunted and he stared at her with wide eyes and open mouth as he was engulfed by her tight, wet sheath. Being inside her again felt surreal and he had to fight his thoughts which screamed at him to ravish her. He slid out so just the tip was inside before thrusting in again and settling for a rhythm. Cait's hands settled on his incredibly firm backside, helping with pushing him back inside every time he pulled back. 

 

 

 

Cait basked in the sight of Sam moving above her. His huge arms held him up so he wouldn’t crush her and his stomach muscles contracted and relaxed in tune with his movements. She had described him as a god in an interview once and she certainly wasn’t wrong but he was way more than that. He was  _Sam and_ that was more than enough for her. For every thrust it felt like he pressed her further into the mattress, his cock going deeper and deeper into her. Several ”Mmm’s” and “Aaah’s” escaped Cait’s throat as she again and again took in his girth. 

 

“Ye like this love? Ye like me taking ye? Ye like my cock inside ye?” He slowed his pace to be able to speak properly. 

 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Was all she managed to say. His darkened voice and accent alone forced her to bite her lips to prevent her from screaming. 

 

“Good lass! I wish I could tell ye how good ye feel, but I’ll express it like this instead.” He increased the power of his thrusts yet again, now even harder than before causing Cait to gasp out in surprise and arch her back. 

 

“SAM!” 

 

“Aye that’s my Cait!” He kissed her, burying her squeals with his tongue and teeth. There was something primal about him, like a male animal desperate to mate with his female. Cait found she really liked it though, to see the man she loved letting go of his feelings was incredibly arousing. 

 

 

 

Their sweaty bodies glided against each other and their mouths were sealed together, swallowing each other’s grunts and moans, taking and giving pleasure. Cait wrapped her legs around his waist as she tried to touch every bit of naked skin she could reach. No matter how close he was it felt like it wasn’t enough, even if he crawled into her skin it wouldn’t feel like it was close enough.  

 

Sam knew that he wouldn’t last long. It had taken him lots of willpower to not lose control but now he felt that control was slipping for every second.  

 

“Uuugh Cait. I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come!” 

 

"Me too...don't stop..."

 

Sam’s thrusts changed from hard and controlled to erratic, like he lost all sense of rhythm and went into some kind of trance. Sweat was pouring from him and a shade of red started to form on his chest. “MINE, Cait! Ye’re mine!” He screamed, his face contorted in pleasure and he closed his eyes tightly as he finally spilled himself inside her. Cait followed not far behind, his possessiveness bringing her over the edge as well and she cried out his name as she came. Her pussy clenched and unclenched around him and drained him of his seed. With a final groan, Sam collapsed on top of her. Cait’s legs fell down to her sides and her whole body went limp.  

 

“I’m sorry...so sorry...I havena...in a long time...”    
 

   
“Sssh, it’s okay Sam, it’s okay.” 

 

“I wish I was able to last longer, but...” 

 

“Sam please, it was great, you were great.” She grabbed hold of his wet hair and kissed him, licking the precipitation off his skin. This seemed to reassure him because he returned her kisses and caressed her left cheek. When they broke the kiss he looked at her through sweat stained locks that hanged down almost covering his eyes. He looked so vulnerable and beautiful at that moment that Cait almost lost it.  

 

“Do you know how lovely you look right now?” 

 

“Nah, I only know how I feel and I can tell ye” he inhaled the scent of her hair and kissed her forehead, “that I haven’t felt this good in a long time. What about you? If ye are as happy as ye look bonny I will be verra pleased.” 

 

Her left foot came up and stroke the back of his right thigh with her heel. “I am happy Sam, truly. Thank you for everything and the best yet, we still have the whole week ahead of us.” 

 

“Aye that be true." He smiled lazingly. "Looking much forward to it.” 

 

They kissed again before Sam rested his head on her chest, still deeply buried inside her. As Cait glanced around her and then down at the nest of dirty blonde, curly hair beneath her chin she could only think of one word. 

 

 

 _Perfect_  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Link to lyrics:  
> https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/edsheeran/perfect.html


End file.
